Beze slov…
by Martianus
Summary: Znají Zmijozelové skutečné přátelství, nebo vždy jednají pouze z vypočítavosti? Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape a jako třetí do party jedna ilegální lahvička veritaséra.


_Věnováno všem přátelům, i těm sebenepravděpodobnějším._

.

 **Beze slov…**

.

Seděli naproti sobě a zkoumavě si hleděli do očí.

Dědic nejbohatší kouzelnické rodiny Británie a vyčouhlý mladík z předměstí mudlovského velkoměsta.

Nejnepravděpodobnější dvojice ze všech.

Přesto si byli svým způsobem blízcí.

.

„Proč jsi přišel?" zeptal se mladší z nich mírně zastřeným hlasem.

„Musím mít nějaký důvod?" namítl ten druhý se sotva znatelným jižanským přízvukem.

„Vždycky máš pro své jednání důvod. Posílá tě _ON_?" Tmavovlasý mladík si bezděčným pohybem promnul levé předloktí.

„Ne."

„Tak kdo?"

„Nikdo… Domníval jsem se, že jsme… přátelé…"

„Ty přece na přátelství nevěříš," ušklíbl se ten mladší posměšně. „Je to slabost. Stejně jako soucit nebo –" zaváhal, „– láska –" dodal jako by proti své vůli. Skoro to slovo vyplivl.

„Ano," souhlasil ten druhý a jeho šedé oči se na okamžik nebezpečně zúžily. „Přesně to říká můj otec."

„A ty, Luciusi? Co o tom soudíš ty?"

Mírně pokrčil rameny. „Přišel jsem tě varovat."

„Před kým?"

„Před tebou samým, pravděpodobně. Od té doby, co jsi Pána zla upozornil na tu věštbu… Něco se s tebou děje, Severusi. Poznám to. Dřív jsme spolu mluvili otevřeně, ale teď… něco skrýváš…"

„Nevšiml jsem si, že by mi náš Pán přestal důvěřovat," ohradil se Severus Snape a výsměšně přitom ohrnul rty.

„Jenže _ON_ tě nezná tak dlouho jako já," opáčil Lucius Malfoy tichým, vemlouvavým hlasem. „Můžu se jen dohadovat, oč ti jde; ale jedno vím jistě: Pán zla neodpouští snadno ani mnohem menší prohřešky, než jakým je… zrada…" Nechal to slovo varovně rozplynout v nadcházejícím soumraku. „Nerad bych jednou přihlížel důsledkům toho, že jsi vzbudil jeho hněv."

Severus si netrpělivým pohybem odhrnul pramen vlasů z obličeje. „Co po mně vlastně chceš!"

„Abys mi důvěřoval. – I když ne, nevyjádřil jsem se přesně. – Aby sis uvědomil, že mi _můžeš důvěřovat_ i bez toho, aniž bych byl nucen si předtím do pití přimíchat veritasérum. Obávám se ale, že jsi příliš dobrým Zmijozelem, než aby ses nechal ovlivnit tak průhledným pokusem o citové vydírání."

Tmavovlasý mladík mlčel, zaskočen směrem, kam se rozhovor začínal ubírat.

„Alespoň mne může hřát vědomí, že jsem se ve svém odhadu nemýlil," poznamenal Lucius s přídechem trpkého zadostiučinění. „Mohl bych dostat trochu vody?" požádal potom zdánlivě bez souvislosti.

Severus přešel do malé kuchyňky. Dobře znal Malfoyovu schopnost pohrávat si s osudy druhých a přes veškerou ostražitost byl zvědavý, kam až bude ochoten zajít tentokrát, jen aby získal to, co chce.

S tichým klepnutím postavil na stůl starou sklenku od hořčice naplněnou vodou.

„Děkuji." Ze skryté kapsy elegantního hábitu Lucius vytáhl malou lahvičku.

Čirá tekutina uvnitř jemně opalizovala; šlo tedy o skutečné veritasérum, nikoli o napodobeninu, jak se Snape původně domníval. Docela by ho zajímalo, kde k němu přišel, protože pro nakládání s touto látkou vydávalo Ministerstvo rok od roku přísnější směrnice. Věděl však, že rozsáhlé konexe a závratný majetek skýtají Malfoyům jisté, řekněme nadstandardní, možnosti.

Pečeť na víčku poslušně pukla, když na ni Lucius zatlačil prstem. Se soustředěným výrazem do vody odměřil tři kapky.

„Proč tohle děláš?"

„Nepochybně proto, že se strašlivě nudím a potřebuji se nějak povyrazit."

Tak dobrá, rozhodl se Snape přistoupit na jeho hru. „Pouhé tři kapky na tvůj věk a váhu?" protáhl jízlivě.

Bez jediného slova do sklenky přibyly další tři kapky.

„Působivé. Čirou náhodou je mi ovšem známo, že jsi kromě jiného i oklumens."

Tentokrát přibylo šest kapek, což představovalo obecně uznávanou dávku pro překonání běžných schopností nitrobrany.

„Poměrně _dobrý_ oklumens," upřesnil Snape, i když někde vzadu v hlavě se mu rozcinkal varovný zvoneček. Zatím se sice nepřiblížili k hranici nejvyšší dávky, kterou ještě bylo možné považovat za bezpečnou, ale…

Další tři kapky se beze stopy rozplynuly ve vodě.

Severuse polilo horko. Přesně pochopil, co ten druhý svým počínáním sleduje. Zkouší, kdy mu povolí nervy. Prostý souboj vůlí, nic víc.

„Existují kouzla upravující paměť," připomenul drsně, ale stálo ho dost úsilí, aby se jeho hlas nezachvěl.

Kap. Kap. Kap!

Osmnáct kapek, spočítal se zatrnutím. Tady končila veškerá legrace. Hranici, po níž by následovala nevyhnutelná otrava, sice stále nepřekročili, ovšem nebyla už tak v nedohlednu, jak se původně zdálo.

Vtom koutkem oka zahlédl, jak se Malfoy nad jeho rozpaky povýšeně usmál.

„Mohl jsi předtím užít protijed," slyšel se vypálit další argument, třebaže Mistr lektvarů v něm velmi hlasitě protestoval.

Lucius se zatvářil znechuceně. „Začínáš mě nudit, Snape." Jediným pohybem odzátkoval lahvičku a než Severus stačil jakkoli zareagovat, s provokativním úsměvem si přihnul přímo z ní.

Zlomek vteřiny ještě mladík přesvědčoval sám sebe, že jde o nějaký hloupý vtip. Jenže pak Lucius polkl.

„Idiote!" Vyrval mu lahvičku z ruky a vyděšeně zkontroloval její obsah. Nebezpečné tekutiny v ní zbývala sotva polovina. Balení této velikosti obvykle obsahovalo sto kapek. Necelých dvacet jich vířilo ve skleničce na stole. Lucius jich tedy spolykal zhruba třicet.

Na otravu to naštěstí nestačilo, ale i tak to bylo víc než dost. Snape někam odběhl, ale hned byl zase zpátky s velkou krabicí pomerančového džusu. „Pokus se vypít co nejvíc, ať se to trochu rozředí! A tohle sněz!" vnutil mu do ruky předvčerejší housku, na kterou v rychlosti namazal jakousi paštiku. „Lépe se to celé zmetabolizuje!

Mohl bys mi laskavě vysvětlit, proč jsi to udělal?" Severus se ani nenamáhal tlumit hlas. „Jsi úplný pitomec, víš to!"

„Ano, asi ano," připustil Malfoy váhavě. Uvolnil strnulé držení těla a svezl se v obstarožním křesle o kousek níž tak, že zůstal sedět s hlavou mírně zakloněnou.

Oba věděli, že mu zbývá nanejvýš několik minut, než si účinky veritaséra zcela podrobí jeho mysl.

„Proč, Luciusi?" promluvil Snape s nezvyklou vážností. „Vždycky jsi tvrdil, že každý vztah je do jisté míry obchod. Má dáti – Dal. Rozhlédni se kolem. Tohle není Malfoy Manor, ale Tkalcovská ulice. Kromě toho tmavého bytu a trochy talentu na lektvary ti nemám co nabídnout."

„Možná ano."

Podrážděně povytáhl obočí. „Ano? A co?"

„Jiný úhel pohledu." Lucius teď mluvil mnohem pomaleji a bylo znát, že správná artikulace je pro něj čím dál obtížnější. „To všechno tady kolem," ukázal rukou, „to místo, tvůj svět, jsou tak odchly…odšil… jiné od všeho, co znám. Ty jsi tak odlišný… Napadlo mě, že možná díky tomu dokážeš vidět i to, co jsem já sám možná opone… přehlédl. Možná už jsi to dokonce zahlédl a teď se sám obáváš důsledků toho, co jsi spatřil." S námahou otevřel oči a pokusil se zaostřit Severusovým směrem. V ruce ještě pořád držel zbytek staré housky. „Říkal jsem si, že by sis o tom možná chtěl někdy promluvit. Vím, že jsi opatrný a své soukromí nerad sdílíš, ale…" sotva znatelně se usmál. „A taky jsem se chtěl zeptat, zda bys našemu synovi nešel za kmotra," převedl nečekaně řeč jinam. „Draco v červnu oslaví první narozeniny a s Naci…Narsi… mou ženou jsme uvažovali…"

Severus překvapeně zamžikal.

„Ty ses asi doopravdy pomátl! Musím to opakovat znova? – Jsem poloviční mudla a nemám nic, co bych –"

„Jsi poloviční Prince a máš ostatním co nabídnout! Přestaň se, u všech ďasů, podceňovat! To, že tě jedna hloupá mudlovská holka odmítla a nakonec se provdala za toho tupce Pottera, přece neznamená konec světa!" přerušil ho Lucius netrpělivě. Cítil, jak se chvíle jeho relativně svobodného uvažování povážlivě krátí. „Řekni, dokázal by ses postarat o Draca nebo o Narcissu, pokud by se se mnou něco…"

„Zbytečná otázka. Až se tvůj otec dozví, co máš v úmyslu, nejspíš nás zabije oba naráz. Tebe za to, že se paktuješ s lůzou jako já, a mě za to, že jsem se vůbec opovážil k tobě přiblížit," prohlásil Severus s hlubokým přesvědčením. Jak měl možnost starého pana Malfoye při některých zřídkavých příležitostech poznat, nebyly jeho obavy ani zdaleka přehnané.

„Pochybuji," prohlásil však Lucius bez známky znepokojení, zavřel oči a znovu se svezl do křesla. „Vzhledem k okolnostem má teď můj otec bezs…bezp… určitě jiné starosti.

Draco před dvěma týdny onemocněl dračími spalničkami. Varoval jsem ho, aby k němu v té době nechodil, ale vzal si do hlavy, že je to pouhá záminka, jak nepřipustit, aby měl na výchovu svého vnuka nějaký vliv. Takže mě samozřejmě neposlechl. Jsou to tři dny, co jsme ho museli dopravit ke Svatému Mungovi. Není na tom vůbec dobře. Dračí spalničky v jeho věku…

Včera odpoledne jsem ucítil, jak ochrany kolem Manoru několikrát zakolísaly. Kvečeru se pak zhroutily úplně. Podařilo se mi je obnovit až pozdě v noci. Otec stále žije, ale…"

Severus mu rozuměl. Staré kouzelnické domy si v průběhu času dokázaly vypěstovat něco jako vlastní magickou nezávislost. Bývalo zvykem, že ochranná kouzla kolem takového sídla se vázala na určitou osobu, nejčastěji hlavu rodiny nebo rodu. Pokud ochrany zakolísaly, znamenalo to, že magické síly starého Abraxase Malfoye se povážlivě krátí. A pokud se Luciusovi i přes jisté obtíže podařilo bariéry znovu vztyčit, nebylo pochyb o tom, že magie rodinného sídla ho přijala jako novou hlavu rodu. I kdyby se starý pán nakrásně uzdravil, napříště už to bude jeho syn, kdo začne rozhodovat o osudech rodiny.

Severus horečně přemýšlel.

Podle Malfoyova mírně nepřítomného výrazu soudil, že účinky veritaséra se už začínají hlásit o slovo. Rychle podané jídlo a pití jejich nástup oddálily, nedokázaly však zabránit, aby se postupem času plně nerozvinuly.

Stačila by teď jediná vhodně položená otázka a Lucius by byl nucen odhalit mu i nejskrytější záchvěv své mysli. Dokonce mnohé z plánů Pána zla by se díky tomu před ním ocitly jako na dlani. A mladý Malfoy si to zjevně uvědomoval.

„Máš jedinečnou šanci ověřit si, zda mě nakonec přece jen neposlal _ON_ , abych se pokusil z tebe vymámit všechna tvá tajemství."

„A poslal snad?" opáčil Snape s malým úsměvem, zatímco jeho mysl zběsile pádila vpřed. Teď nesměl udělat chybu.

„Neposlal. Ale jednou možná pošle. Chci, abys tu možnost nepodceňoval…"

Severus mlčky přikývl.

Potom štíhlými prsty uchopil sklenku s rozředěným veritasérem a jediným pomalým pohybem ji do sebe obrátil. „Na zdraví." Přitáhl si druhé, stejně ošumělé, křeslo vedle Luciuse a co nejpohodlněji se do něj uvelebil. Věděl, že za pár minut už nebude žádného nadbytečného pohybu schopen.

„A potom že já jsem blázen," poznamenal Malfoy s náznakem pobavení.

Severus si dobře uvědomoval, jak neskutečně riskuje. Pokud se zmýlil, mohl přijít o všechno. Ale také mohl získat něco, co dosud v životě bolestně postrádal. Co mu nedokázala poskytnout ani Lily, jakkoli se o to snažila. Přinejmenším do doby, než se zakoukala do toho pitomce Pottera. Než se za něj – sotva rok po dokončení školy – provdala. A než si s ním, neméně rychle, stačila pořídit dítě.

To dítě, po němž nyní Ten, jehož jméno nesmíme vyslovit – na základě jakési nesmyslné věštby napůl pomatené profesorky jasnovidectví – zuřivě pátrá, hnán touhou ho zabít. Dítě, jehož matku si Severus zamiloval hlubokou chlapeckou láskou, a nikdy v sobě ten cit nedokázal udusit. Pouhé její jméno a vzpomínka stačily, aby byl ochotný opustit Temného pána, plazit se Brumbálovi u nohou a škemrat o ochranu pro Lily a její rodinu.

Sžíravý pocit neodčinitelné viny ho mučil víc, než Voldemortův _Cruciatus_. Protože to byl on, kdo náhodně vyslechl onu proklatou věštbu a nevědomky tak nasměroval zkázu k Lilyiným dveřím.

Nakonec mu Brumbál svou pomoc při ochraně Potterových přislíbil. – Výměnou za jeho zradu…

Pokud by se ho teď Lucius zeptal…

Jenže on to neudělal.

„Buď opatrný," řekl namísto toho. „Ať už se pokoušíš o cokoli, nezapomínej si krýt záda. A nikomu nevěř. Dokonce ani mně. Možná hlavně mně. Mimochodem ten protijed, o kterém ses prve zmínil, jsem si skutečně vzal."

„Zklamal bys mě, kdyby tomu bylo jinak," pousmál se Severus.

„Pouze jsem nepočítal, že se ti podaří dotlačit mě k tak extrémní dávce. Ale učíš se rychle. Ostatně, zklamal bys mne, kdyby tomu bylo jinak…" opakoval Lucius jako ozvěnou jeho vlastní slova. „Dokážeš odhadnout, kdy ten zatracený dryják přestane účinkovat?"

„Při dávce, co jsme si oba vzali, to odhaduju nejméně na čtyři, pět hodin –"

„To nás čeká zajímavá noc… Máš pravdu, jsem idiot. Měli jsme se spolu raději někde opít."

„Sluší se, aby se budoucí kmotr opíjel s otcem svého budoucího kmotřence?" zeptal se Severus poťouchle, jak ho vysoká dávka veritaséra začala zbavovat jeho obvyklých zábran.

„Nesluší. Ale stejně jsme to měli udělat."

.

Potom už jen seděli vedle sebe a otevřeným oknem úzkou výsečí mezi nevábnými obrysy starých továrních budov pozorovali, jak sametové nebe začínají prosvětlovat první hvězdy. Mlčeli.

Protože některá přátelství jsou do té míry zvláštní, že žádná další slova ani nepotřebují…

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


End file.
